


A Dark Secret

by Walkthedog



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkthedog/pseuds/Walkthedog
Summary: The world is overcome by demons since Dracula ordered them to kill everyone in their path. Trevor, Alucard and Sypha are all working together on order to stop and destroy Dracula for good. There is something one of them isn't telling the others. Something dark and destructive. Who's hiding their secret and will they be able to control it in time to kill Dracula or destroy their friends instead?





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the church thought it was a good idea to burn Dracula’s wife at the stake everything has gone to hell. His demons are creating chaos and killing innocent people throughout the land. They were all over the place and it seemed almost impossible for the human race to survive at this point. At this point Trevor just wanted to give up. There were so many demons everywhere that even if he tried to kill every one of them, he would fail in an instant. He was trying to find a place where he could get some food and shelter for the night and ended up in Gresit of all places. They were already hit and everyone in the town was trying to recover as much as they could before the next wave of demons come bank in the night. 

Trevor was just going to grab some supplies and move on but he ended up talking to a speaker he saved and learned about the sleeping solider. The main speakers son went into the catacombs to find this sleeping solider and begged the Belmont to go save him. Two major things happened while Trevor saved the speaker. One, the speakers son was in fact a woman and two, she was a sorceress. Her name was Sypha and was trying to find the sleeping solder. From there they both came out of the catacombs were the sun was going down and the demons were coming out to play. Luckily Trevor came up with a quick plan that save the villagers from total annihilation, at least for the rest of the night. 

Sypha was convinced that the sleeping solider was their savior and will help fight against the incoming destruction from Dracula’s army. After listening to Sypha go on about this person, Trevor’s curiosity got hold and he agreed to back into the catacombs. To his and hers luck it was in fact not a sleeping solider that was by the grace of God but a vampire instead. Convinced that the vampire in front of them was Dracula himseld, Trevor dueled the vampire. After the heated battle between each other, Trevor and Sypha learned that it was not Dracula, but his half-blooded son Alucard. Alucard said he needed both of their help to defeat his father and from there on they have been a team, or at least should be. Trevor and Alucard don’t get along well. With the witty comments and sarcastic replies, it was difficult for the group to work as an actual team. Since, that day they have been craving across the country to find Dracula and finally put an end to his terror. 

“Do you mind making a fire Sypha?” Trevor said. They set up for camp just as the sun was starting to set and the nights got cold. Alucard on the other hand was immune to the cold, or heat, so he just leaned up against a tree and started to fall asleep. Sypha looked at the pile of woods and lit them on fire.

“Thanks Sypha.” Trevor said. 

“No problem Trevor.” She said back. From the stash they had on the long journey Trevor pulled out some food and began to munch on it before he fell to the ground and fell asleep. Sypha and Trevor have gotten along well compared to his relationship with Alucard. They would catch food, take turns with duties and care for each other. 

Just then Trevor woke up to the sound of something familiar, demons. It felt like only a couple of minutes since he fell sleep so he groaned before the sound came again. That woke him up immediately. He looked around to find Sypha and Alucard ready to fight. 

“Are you finally up princess, we were wondering if you were ever going to wake up.” Alucard said getting out his sword. 

“Piss off fangs” Trevor said with a tired, grumbly voice and getting out his whip. Sypha already had flames in her hands and now everyone was in their battle stances. It had only been a couple of days since they felt the village, but the demons had already caught up to them. There was a whole horde of them, probably one-hundred of them, but they were wiling to fight to the end. Trevor began the battle by whipping his whip and killing demons in the way. Alucard followed suit by willing his sword through multiple demons. Sypha blew multiple puffs of fire and the battle was raging on. After a long time the battle finally ended with Alucard swiftly ripping his sword through the mouth of a demon without breaking a sweat. On the other had Sypha and Trevor were exhausted from the battle. Sypha passed out and feel to the ground before either of them could catch her. Without saying a word Trevor ran over and picked her up in his arms. Alucard sighed but instead of making some witty comment, he just put his sword away. They both walked back to the camp sight where Trevor put Sypha next to the fire and placed food and water for her when she woke up. Trevor seemed to finally catch a hold of his breath and sat next to the fire himself. Trevor nor Alucard spoke a word for the rest of the night. 

Trevor opened his eyes to the light of sunrise. He didn’t realize he feel asleep but started to sit up. He winced a little realizing that he had a headache and presumed to rub his temples. The fire was out and so was Sypha still. Alucard was leaning against a tree, staring at Trevor before he walked over.   
“We need to pack up camp and leave now. We must move.” With that Trevor only nodded his head. 

Alucard carried the supplies while Trevor carried Sypha. He didn’t trust the vampire still and wanted to make sure that Sypha was as safe as possible. Neither of them spoke but continued along the road to Trevor’s old home. The Belmont mansion was burned years ago. Trevor lost his whole family and all his valuables with it. The library was still in tact thanks to the spells on it, but that was all Trevor had as far as memories, besides his clothes. 

By the time they set up camp again, Sypha was still sleeping which worried Trevor. Trevor placed Sypha on the floor, grabbed some lose cloth, soaked it in water and placed it on her forehead. After that Trevor set up a fire next to them and then made sure that he got something to eat. They were now running out of food and needed to find another village to grab some supplies from. Alucard just walked off into the woods without a word which didn’t bother Trevor at all, the more he stayed away from him the better. He kept checking on Sypha, he was worried now. Her breathing was becoming softer and softer. He listened to her chest and heard her heart was beating at a extremely slow pace. Shit Trevor thought. There was another option he had in mind but that was the last thing he wanted to do. After an hour or so when the night was settling Alucard finally came back, but not empty handed. There were herbs in his hands. Alucard was walking over towards Sypha and Trevor started to become defensive. 

“What are you doing Alucard?” Trevor said borderline growling. 

“I’m trying to help your friend there before she dies Belmont.” Alucard said showing part of his fangs for show. Trevor only backed away and sat at the fire. He was watching every move he made. Alucard was crushing up the herbs, placing them in water before heading over to the fire where he started to boil them. After that he gave the warm drink to Sypha. After that he got back up and move to the closest tree near him. Now Trevor was starting to feel like a dick, but didn’t want to admit it. 

“What did you do to her?” Trevor said.

“My mother was a great doctor and knew a lot about herbs to help people. Before she died, she taught me a couple of things.” Alucard said  
.   
“Oh….” Trevor said before silence fell between both of them. Trevor decided it was time to sleep and it washed over him before he knew it.

The morning sun finally brought Trevor back to consciousness. The fire was now burning embers and Trevor had his headache back. Trevor and Alucard silently packed everything up again and were ready to travel when they heard a slight moan from Sypha. She rolled over slightly and Trevor ran over to her.

“Sypha?” Trevor said. She groaned this time and slowly opened her eyes.

“Mhmmm (Trevor).” She said. 

“It’s ok, we’ve got you.” He said and cradled her up into his arms again. She finally had her eyes opened but couldn’t move at all. She exerted herself too hard during the battle and was now suffering the consequences. 

“Don’t worry, just let me hold you until you feel better.” Trevor said. Now with Sypha awake, Alucard and Trevor walked down the path to find another village. After half a day they finally found a village in the distance. After another hour or so they finally reached the village and got the supplies they needed before moving on. Sypha was finally feeling well enough to stand and walk just a bit so they decided to camp out after a couple of hours. It was still daylight when they set up camp but Sypha needed to restore her health by walking, eating a drinking. 

Trevor set up some wood for the fire.   
“Let me get that Trevor.” Sypha said. 

“NO!” Trevor yelled. Sypha looked surprised and took a step back. Trevor knew what he had just done.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just that you need to regain your health and I don’t want you to start the fire.” Trevor said.

“Oh, you make a good point Trevor. How long was I out for then?” She said. 

“Two nights.” Trevor said. Sypha didn’t look that surprised and Trevor caught on to that.

“Has this happened before Sypha?” He said. 

“Yes…It had happened a couple of times. When I use too much power, it can be very draining.” She said. 

“Next time don’t push yourself please.” Trevor said. 

“I’m not weak Trevor, I can take care of myself.”

“Well with that stunt you pulled off, I can see that you really know how to take care of yourself.” Trevor said sarcastically.   
“I can’t just sit around and watch you guys fight off demons. I have to help and defend everyone so we can defeat Dracula.” 

“You aren’t weak and you aren’t useless Sypha. There is clearly a limit to your powers and you can’t go past that point. What would happen if you were passed out and another horde of demons came after Alucard and I? You really wouldn’t be able to defend yourself then.” He said raising his voice. Sypha knew she stepped over the line a bit. She huffed and pouted a little. 

“Come over and have some more food so you heal faster.” Trevor said patting the dirt next to him. She sat down and started to eat whatever Trevor gave her. Meanwhile, Alucard was back at his usual spot, under a tree.   
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Hey everyone, thanks for reading my story! If there is anything that needs editing or ideas to add to the story you're welcome to do so. Again thank you and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading:) This is a new thing to me so if there is anything that needs fixing or some editing, please do so. Thanks.

The night passed without demons and with Sypha finally feeling better. It was a normals night and when they woke up, it was time to move along as usual. 

They went along the path to the Belmont’s house. The scenery was seemingly becoming more familiar to Trevor but it was so long since he left the house that he really couldn’t remember well. They ran into another village along the way, surprisingly it wasn't hit by the demons yet, and gathered more supplies before deciding to stay in the city for the night. The team found a place where they could rest in an actual bed. Problem though, there was only one bed and Sypha already called dibs on it before anyone else. Typical of her behavior. There was extra blankets and pillows for the men sleeping on the ground lucky so it wasn’t too bad. Their bellies were filled with food before they went to sleep for the night. Trevor sat on his blankets and treasured the comfort of an actual pillow underneath his head. Sypha on the other hand was having the time of her life. She never slept in a bed before because she always traveled. To her, the bed was soft and super comfortable along with the extra comfort of her pillow. On the other side of the room was Alucard. He didn’t need much sleep but decided to tonight because of the blankets and pillow that provided him with some relief from the hard ground. They all fell asleep soundly until dawn. There were no demons that raided the village so it was another plus. They’ve been lucky so far with running into demons only a few times. But like all things, luck eventually runs out. 

It was time for them to leave the village so they grabbed their belongings and headed back to the road. Trevor and Sypha talked the whole day talking about his family house and stories of the speakers. Alucard followed behind them not really caring whether or not they were talking to each other. 

“So what’s your story Alucard, you’ve been mostly quiet with us since we got together.” Sypha said to try and get Alucard in the conversation. Trevor huffed a little bit, talking to the vampire was something he was not to keen on doing. Alcuard lifted his yellow eyes towards Sypha. She smiled and waited for Alucard to say something.

“I dont’ have much to say. My father is trying to destroy our world and I’m trying to plot a plan against him. On top of that I have a hunter with a smart ass mouth and…” He trailed off. 

“Watch your mouth fangs if it wasn’t for your papa we wouldn’t have to work with each other at all.” Trevor said.

“STOP” Sypha said and put both of her hands up. 

“This is not what should happen. Trevor, watch your mouth, Alucard didn’t choose to be a vampire and on top of that have a father that’s trying to destroy everything in his path. You both need to start getting along or we’re going to kill each other before we reach Dracula’s castle. No quit your yapping and get along.” Sypha said and pushed Trevor towards Alucard. Trevor was caught off guard and ended up bumping into the vampire.

“Sypha” Trevor hissed and then looked straight into Alarms eyes. 

“I….I’m sorry” He finally said to Alucard. “I shouldn’t be to harsh on you, after all I’m sure you didn’t wish for any of this to happen. I am a hunter and hunt kinds like you, therefore I am uncomfortable around you, but I hope to get a long better.” Trevor said and held out a hand. 

“I’m glad you have a big enough vocabulary to express how you feel Belmont. I accept your apology but I’ll give you one as well. I should have started our relation off on a better start. I’m looking forward to working with you in order to defeat my father.” Alucard said and grabbed Trevor’s hand. They finally made up, at least for Sypha. They both looked at her and she nodded her head in approval with a huff and started to walk. They still had a long way to go and needed to move right along. After hours of walking, the sun was starting to go down again. They set up their camps like usual. Trevor and Sypha made a fire and sat down to eat dinner, but one thing was out of place. Instead of Alucard sitting at a nearby tree he was sitting in front of them near the fire. 

“May I have something to eat Belmont.” He said. Trevor held a bag of food for the trip and handed it to Alcuard. 

“Thank you.” He said and grabbed some dried meat before taking a small bite out of it. 

“I didn’t know vampires ate food.” Trevor said amused by the half-vampire taking bites out of the meat. 

“I’m not a typical vampire, remember I am still half human. I can digest food if I am running out of energy. There were times when I grew up where I would cook and eat with my mother at the table while my father just had a cup of blood and nothing else.” He said. Alucard shook his head a little in disappointment, he shared more than he would have liked. He was waiting for the hunter to make fun of him but instead…

“Well, I guess you never know, I mean you have fangs for God’s sake. I just assumed you drank humans or animals or whatever.” Trevor said. Alucard looked up in surprise. Invested of hearing a smart ass remark, he acted like he was interested. 

“I might have fangs but I do not always have to have blood.” He said before taking another bite of his food. 

“By the way, how often do you have to drink blood then?” Trevor said. 

“Why are you so interested in me now Belmont?” Alucard said getting irritated by the hunters friendliness. 

“What’s wrong fang? I thought we were supposed to get along.” Trevor said. Alucard gave up, he knew Trevor was right but didn’t want to admit it. Instead he just answered the question. 

“I feed only a couple of times a year. Regular food can sustain me for a good amount of time before I have to drink.” He said clearly feeling uncomfortable with the situation. Trevor could tell he was struggling to answer the question but he presumed to ask. 

“How long has it been since you last fed then Alucard?” He asked emphasizing his name. Alucard became as still as a statue, his eyes immediately fell to the ground and it took him a couple of long seconds before he finally answered. 

“Ov…Over a year now.” He said clearly struggling.

“Don’t you need to feed then?” Trevor said with a smile coming across his face. Once he showed his true colors, he was going to slay the hell out of Alcuard. 

“No…Not particularly. I can hold on a little bit longer, but like I said, I require food from now on to sustain my body.” He said. Trevor’s smile started to fade and he knew he was finished talking to him. The whole atmosphere was heavy now and Sypha just watched the two looking at the fire and taking bites out of their food. After that, they didn’t talk, or at least too much. Sypha and Trevor had a small conversation before they all decided to go to bed. While the fire was still blazing and everything felt still, Trevor took the time to look at the sky. The moon was getting fuller and fuller, soon it will become a full moon and more monsters would come out to play. 

The night was clear until demons came closer to the camp. Trevor and the others jumped at the sound of demons and quickly ran to the battle field. Trevor whipped around his whip, Alcuard flung his sword through multiple demons and Sypha burned them alive. As small as the army of demons were, it was becoming more irritating. While they were trying to find a way to kill Dracula, all he keeps doing is making his army bigger and bigger. Trevor became distracted by this thought and didn’t see the last demon coming towards him. Alucard and Sypha barely turned around before they heard Trevor moan in pain. The demon clawed at Trevor’s abdomen and blood was gushing out of it. Trevor had enough energy to kill the demon with his whip before hitting the ground. 

“TREVOR!” Screamed Sypha.


	3. Chapter 3

Sypha and Alucard ran over to the now bleeding and passed out hunter. Sypha was trying not to cry as she made a fire in her hand to cauterize his large wound. After that she ripped off part of her clothes to wrap around Trevor in hopes of stopping the bleeding. The blue material immediately turned red as it was stained with Trevor’s blood. Alcuard just sat and watched Sypha try to close the wound. To no avail the bleeding kept pouring out of the hunters body and soon, Trevor’s heart was going to stop. There was only one other option now that Alucard didn’t really want to do. After another minute of deciding whether it was a good idea or not, Alcuard said fuck it and went for it. 

“Sypha, please move out of the way.” He said, unprepared for what was about to happen.

“Alcuard.” Sypha said and looked into his eyes. She could see the stern face Alcuard made and had an idea of what was going to happen.

“…But Alucard. Do you think that’s a good idea?” She said holding Trevors head in her lap to try and sooth him.

“No. It’s a horrible idea, but it will save him…We, need him to live so we can defeat my father.” He said. Sypha looked right into his eyes, he was telling the truth. Even if she tried to save Trevor, it would never work. 

“Ok.” She said a little sad and moved Trevors head onto Alucard’s. Trevor made a small moan and both of them stared at the dying man. Alucard wasn’t proud of what was going to happen next so he lowered his head to Trevors and hid behind his long blond hair so Sypha couldn’t see what he was going to do. 

With his longs fangs he ripped into his lip and blood started to dribble onto Trevor’s face. Some of it started to run into his mouth and he moaned a little. 

“Drink it Trevor.” He said with urgency. Trevor cracked his eyes only a little bit and stared into the Alucard’s eyes. They were saddened but obliged to his orders. He slowly licked his lips and swallowed. It wasn’t going to be enough so Alcuard bit harder into his lip and kissed Trevor. Trevor was surprised by the sudden movement but didn’t think of anything at the time except to follow Alucard’s order. He slowly drinks Alcuard’s blood. He could feel his wounds slowly closing but something else started to burn inside of Trevor. Something animalistic and destructive. Even on the verge of death, Trevor backed away from the mans bleeding lip, whipped his mouth and took a big breath. Alcuard was surprised by his movement and was going to give him more blood before Trevor stopped him.

“Stop Alcuard.” Trevor said brokenly. 

“Belmont, you need more. Your body needs to heal some more or you might bleed out to death.” He said, actually worrying about the hunter. 

“I’m fine, really. Look.” Trevor said, the wound healing up slowly as only trickles of blood were oozing out of the wound. Sypha and Alucard were surprised by how fast the hunter was healing. Trevor was grunting a little bit as he crawled back from the two. He wasn’t feeling well and his instincts were trying to surface. He was scared of losing himself if he got any closer to the two. Sypha and Alucard watched the hunter crawl away from them and then looked at each other in confusion. They were only trying to help him, not hurt him.

“Please, leave me alone. I’ll be fine now.” Trevor said, trying to make more distance between them. Sypha walked over towards Trevor and he curled into himself. He was acting oddly and she was going to figure out what was wrong. 

“Trevor, what’s wrong? We’re just trying to help you. We don’t want to hurt you.” She said.

“Ug…I just need to rest. I feel a lot better thanks to both of you.” He said lying just a little bit. Truthfully we was scared of himself at the moment and but didn’t want to worry them too much. 

“Ok. Alucard’s going to bring you back to the camp and you can rest there.” She said. Trevor tensed up a little bit but knew that he was defeated. Alucard came over and quickly picked up the injured hunter. 

“This is so embarrassing.” Trevor whispered. 

“Helping a hunter is the last thing I want to do Belmont. Be grateful I didn’t leave you there to die.” Alucard said, he wasn’t in the mood to hear backlash from the hunter and he was a little weak from giving him what little blood he had left. None of them said anything and walked back to the camp sight. Luckily the fire was still lit so Sypha and Trevor fell asleep almost immediately. 

Alucard on the other hand was hungry, but not just for food. He groaned in a bit of pain from his dry throat. He walked into the woods in search of food and found a deer walking next to a stream. Alucard’s eyes focused on his prey and his eyes filled with the color red. He lunged at the deer and caught it before it could run away. Quickly Alcuard bit into the animal and moaned at the taste of blood. It had been a while since he could quench his thirst. After a couple of minutes the deer had nothing left to give and Alucard dropped the deer on the ground. He wiped his mouth and looked at his clothes. There was no blood to be seen so he washed his facee, mouth and left to go back to the camp grounds. Sypha and Trevor were sound asleep. With his belly full he went to sleep just like the other two.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Trevor had made a full recovery thanks to Alcuards blood but both of his companions were surprised by how fast he healed. Trevor seemed like he was in a pretty good mood and so they packed up and left the grounds. Nothing really happened today accept for traveling and just like that another day came a gone. Alucard was beginning to talk more to Sypha and to Trevor surprisingly. The trio was finally starting to get along pretty well. Alucard finally talked about his past with his mother and father, along with the day his mother died and how he tried to go up against his father. Alucard doesn’t hate humans like his mother but hates the people who thought it was a good idea to think that she was a witch. She was only out to treat and make people feel better.

With that, Trevor decided it was his turn for his sob story. He was a kid that grew up in the Belmont household. He was learning how to fight monsters and was days away from going into the vault before the fire happened. His family burned in the house while Trevor watched helplessly and eventually ran into the woods where at the age of 12 made the fight of his life. He encountered many demons and learned how to fend for himself. After that Alucard and Trevor had a more mutual respect for each other and Sypha couldn’t imagine how both of them handled themselves. 

Days and nights started to pass and Trevor was becoming more worried. The moon was getting fuller and that meant trouble was coming. No one else looked uncomfortable with the fullness of the moon which made Trevor stick out like a sore thumb. Alucard and Sypha ignored it for a day or two before they finally asked Trevor what he was worried about. 

“What are you so worried about Trevor?” Alucard said. 

“No…Nothing Alucard.” Trevor said, finally saying his actual name instead of fangs or dhampir or literally anything else. 

“You can’t fool Sypha and I now whats the problem?” Alucard said with more force. 

“Nothing!” Trevor pushed back. 

“You can’t hide everything from us. We’re going to find out sooner or later!! Now what are you so God damned worried about?” Alcuard said showing his fangs through his anger. Trevor budged just a little bit. 

“The full moon.” He said. 

“The full moon?” Sypha said. 

“Yes the full moon, something happens then and I don’t wanna talk about it.” He said with a pout.

“What do you mean you can’t tell us! Tell us now Trevor!” Sypha said, getting very angry with the hunter. 

“No. It’s not important right now so why should I tell you.” He said folding his arms and becoming more defensive.

“Well if you are anxious and scared about something, we might think something bad is actually going to happen Belmont.” Alcuard said through his teeth.

“Well it’s nothing concerning you two then alright! It has something to do with me! Now that you aren’t in danger leave. me. alone.” He said ending the conversation. Alucard and Sypha weren’t going to get any further than they just had so they set up camp and went to bed. 

Trevor looked at the sky again. He knew that his secret wasn’t going to be held out too much longer, but it scared the hell out of him. He was supposed to be a hunter, fearless and not give a shit about anything, but this situation was different. He was so used to being alone that he forgot one of the most important details that may cause a dent in the trio. There was nothing else on his mind but what will happen during the full moon. He didn’t want to tell Sypha and Alucard because he knew that they would be disgusted with him. A plan was formulating in Trevor;s head, he had to run away for at least a day. But when and where was he going to do it? Guess he’s going to wing it honestly. 

When the sun rose no one spoke a word. Sypha and Alucard were curious about Trevor but didn’t say a word so he wouldn’t explode on them like he did yesterday. They knew it was going to be difficult for him to spill the beans but they were going to figure it out sooner or later, and that’s what they were curious about. They both speculated Trevor to be a werewolf since he talked about the full moon so that’s all they were going off of. Days later they watched Trevor carefully until the night of the full moon. During their travels, they didn’t speak much to Trevor, he looked mostly at the gravel as they walked while Alucard and Sypha talked to each other. Trevor didn’t really listen in to what they were saying and didn’t make an effort to even talk to them. It was a childish move on his part, and he knew that, but he didn’t want to tell them the truth. It was going to hurt his pride more than anything. 

Finally, it was the day before the full moon and Trevor really look like a mess. He didn’t get any sleep working about himself and his partners and was struggling to keep pace with the others. Alucard nor Sypha said anything to him as they packed their stuff in the morning. It was the day to pick up more supplies so they went to the nearest village they could walk to. Everyone in the village stared at Trevor and stayed away from him as much as possible. Eventually Sypha asked Trevor to sit and stay at the gate of the village. Trevor listened to her words and took a seat next to the gate. Alcuard decided it was a good idea to stick around with Trevor and watch over him so Sypha went to get supplies by herself. 

“What’s the matter Trevor, you look like a mess.” Alucard said. Ever since that night Alucard has been curious about the hunters new mood. 

“You know why fangs.” Trevor said hissing through each word.

“You’ve been acting differently since I saved you the other night. Why?” He said curious about the hunter now. Trevor froze at the question and turned his head away from the dhampir. 

“Is it because I kissed you?” Alucard said hiding his embarrassment. Trevor looked into Alucards eyes. 

“No…this has nothing to do about that. Why would you ask a question like that.” Trevor said trying to hid his embarrassment as well and trying to hide the fact that the kiss was only part of the problem. 

“If it’s not that then is it because I gave you my blood?” Alucard said. Trevor flinched at Alucard’s last word. So it was about my blood. Alucard thought staring at Trevor. 

“I…It..It’s not about that either fangs, why even bring up this conversation?” Trevor said growling. 

“Trevor, I saw you flinch, you know this is about my blood. Why not admit it?” 

“…..” This was going nowhere but Alucard was becoming more demanding. He…cared for his companion, at least a little bit. Trevor grunted and tried to walk away before Alcuard grabbed him by the arm.   
“And where are you going Belmont?” Alucard asked.

“Away from you.” Trevor said and started to pull back. It was a little childish but Alucard held onto the hunter, pleading without words. Trevor kept yanking back his arm and before he knew it, he was falling onto the floor. Another body ended up on top of him and he grunted. His body was turned around and he was facing Alcuard straight into his fanged face. Trevor tried to move but noticed that he couldn’t. Alcuard held him in place with his hands and was severely pissing off the vampire hunter. 

“GET. OFF. ME” Trevor yelled. 

“NO! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SYPHA AND I CARE FOR YOU? WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS??” Alucard screamed back. Everything he said was true though and Trevor finally stopped. Alcuard slowly took his hands off of Trevor waiting for him to say something. They both slowly got up, Trevor rubbing his wrist. 

“I’m sorry for my childish behavior Trevor, but I meant every word I said. It’s killing us that we can’t help you and you won’t tell us what’s wrong…” 

“Alcuard. Believe me, I want to tell you everything, but I’m just not ready…I really want to though. Just let me get through this and I’ll think of something.” Trevor said placing his hands into his face in shame. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to Alcuard. He had a small smile on his face.

“Please tell us as soon as possible then. We want to help you as much as possible so do tell in time. We will not judge you for not telling us right now.” Alucard said and the conversation dropped. 

After an hour or so Sypha came back with supplies and the three of them took the path again. The day was getting shorter and soon the sun was going to start setting. Trevor was practically shaking in his boots. Sypha decided to make camp when the sun was starting to set and set up the camp they did. They finally set up camp and darkness was spreading across the land. They all ate and were beginning to settle down, except for Trevor. Sypha asked Alucard to watch over him while she was sleeping so he acted like he was going to go to bed as well. While Sypha and Alucard were going to bed before the moon came out was Trevor’s chance to escape. He sat up and made sure the coast the clear before he got up and ran into the woods. Alucard saw Trevor get up and got up just as he ran through the bushes. Alucard ran after him but something was wrong. Just as he passed the bushes, Trevor was no where to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sypha, wake up now!” Alucard said with a concerned voice. Sypha got up almost immediately.  
“Where’s Trevor Alucard?” She said with a concerned voice. 

“That’s the problem…He seemed to disappear as soon as he ran through the bushes. I…I was going to follow him but when I ran over, he was no where to be seen. I’m sorry I couldn’t follow him.” He said concern starting to creep in his voice. 

“Alucard…I’m concerned, Trevor warned us about him but we can’t do anything to help him. He must have powers or isn’t really human.” 

“Yes, the only thing that pops into my head is werewolf. But I don’t remember them being this fast in human form.” 

“Well, maybe he isn’t a werewolf then…but what on earth could he be?” 

“We’re going to find out sooner or later Sypha so for now, why don’t we just go to sleep?” 

“And leave Trevor to keep his secret to himself! No thanks I’m going after him whether he likes it or not.” Sypha said getting off the ground. Alucard walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, preventing her from getting all the way up.

“If I don’t know where he is, how do you think you’ll be able to find him?” Alucard said, getting frustrated. He didn’t expect to be in this situation. 

“Fine! I’ll go to bed, but if Trevor isn’t here by morning, both of us are going to find him. Do you understand?” She said with a stern voice.

“Yes, now go rest your body.” Alucard said and they both went to bed. 

Trevor on the other hand was panicking, we was having a hard time controlling himself and quickly losing his sanity. He didn’t know what to do at the camp sight so he got out of there as quickly as possible so they wouldn’t be able to see him like this. Trevor especially didn’t want Alcuard to find him since his senses were so good. With little humanity left in him all he could think about was the hunt. 

Morning arrived and Trevor was no where to be seen, as well as Alcuard. Sypha looked around and internally groaned. She was stuck at camp without her companions and couldn’t start moving without them. Now she was going to waste her day trying to find the boys and get them back on schedule. Sypha got all of her belongings and went straight into the woods where Trevor ran into at night. “Trevor…Alucard.” She repetitively yelled trying to find her companions. 

Hours passed and she was becoming more frustrated and exhausted from trying to find her friends. It was in the middle of the day before she decided to take a break and sat near a stream. There was food on her so she decided to have lunch. It was a small portion and Sypha was hungry after a couple of minutes. She groaned and looked into the water. Small fish were swimming in the cool water so she tried her luck to catch fish. After a couple of tries, Sypha got lucky and caught the biggest fish in the water. She quickly killed in and made a fire for herself. The fish was cooking on the fire and she was humming softly before she heard a mysterious sound. It wasn’t a demon because it was in the middle of the day so she got worried it was a robber.

“Who goes there?” She said sternly, making a ball of fire in her hands and bracing herself for an attack.

“Sypha?” said a voice. She cocked her head to the side and recognized the familiar voice. 

“Alucard?” She said, extinguishing her flames.

“Yes…” He said weakly. Sypha walked towards his voice only to find Alcaurd carrying Trevor on his back and covered in blood. 

“Trevor…Alucard what happened?” She asked, worried about the hunter. 

“I told you I could find him.” He said and slumped the hunter against a tree. Sypha ran to Trevor and checked his body. The blood didn’t seem to come from any wounds and his body wasn’t running a fever. Sypha looked up a Alucard. 

“First of all you said you couldn’t find him and secondly, where did you find him?” 

“I’m going to ignore the first comment and the second one, I found him nearby a city covered in blood. I thought he died but he only passed out. Before long demons from the city found us and I had to fight them off hints why I’m a little weak at the moment.” Alucard said. 

They both looked at each other before they looked at Trevor. Nothing different seemed to appear on his body besides the blood so why was he nervous about the full moon? Sypha suddenly realized the fish was starting to burn on the fire and immediately extinguished it. Alucard and Sypha walked over to the fish leaving Trevor against the tree and started to eat the fish. Alcuard needed more energy and found some animals near by to feed on before they started to move out. 

Trevor was still unconscious but they needed to keep moving so Alcuard decided to pick up Trevor. They were finding their way out of the woods before they heard the hunter groan. Both Sypha and Alucard froze at Trevor making noise. Alucard quickly placed Trevor on the ground and waited for him to gain total consciousness. Trevor just kept groaning on the forest floor but all of a sudden he shot up to his feet in an instant startling the half-vampire and sorceress.

“Trevor calm down.” Sypha said watching Trevor take deep, fast breaths. Something caught Alucard’s attention about Trevor. He swore he saw Trevor had a slight purple hue to his eyes before he closed them again. Curiosity was running through him as the hunter was still hiding something from him.

“Trevor, open your eyes it just us.” Alucard said. 

“MMmm.” Was all Trevor said to them. His hands were now covering his face as he was still breathing heavily. 

“Come on.” Alucard said as he placed a hand on Trevor. Trevor started to tremble at the touch and feel onto his knees. Alucard was getting frustrated with the hunter. 

“I know what you said yesterday, but now we have to help you Trevor so look at me and talk to me so I know how to help you.” He said sternly and holding onto his shoulders so Trevor couldn’t escape. 

“Why?” Trevor said softly.

“What do you mean ‘why’ Trevor? Remember that we care about you.” Alucard said trying to calm down Trevor.

“All you care about is getting rid of your father…you don't care about me. You just need me to help you defeat your dad.” Trevor said with a grumbly voice. Alucard was struggling to find the right words to say and looked over to Sypha for help. She was a little shocked from what Alucard just said but she quickly came over and placed her hand on Trevor head. 

“Trevor.” She said softly. “We do need you, but there is a difference between using you and caring for you. We wouldn’t have gone through all of this trouble to find you and making sure that you are ok if we were just using you.” She said. Trevor moved his hands from his face, but he was still looking at the ground. 

“”Promise me something then if you are my friend.” He said 

“Yes.” Alucard and Sypha said at the same time. 

“Promis me that you will treat me the same way as you have before I show you the real me.” Trevor said almost whispering towards the end. Sypha and Alucard looked at each other before nodding. 

“We agree.” Hypha.

Trevor slowly lifted his head. Eyes open this time and Sypha gasped in surprise while Alucard stared astonished.


	6. Chapter 6

Alucard’s hunch was correct. Instead of the light grey eyes that Alcuard and Sypha usually saw from the hunter, they were dark purple. It was a color Sypha and Alucard have never seen in another persons eyes and it surprised both of them. 

“Please stop staring at me.” Trevor said and his companions saw two elongated teeth moving as he spoke. Alucard’s instincts took over a little bit and he showed his pearly white fangs as well. That caught Trevor’s attention and he growled back making his teeth more apparent. Now the two creatures were staring at each other in a silent battle. Waiting for the other to make a move. Sypha saw this and quickly reacted by placing her arm in between Alucard and Trevor. 

“Stop. Both of you.” She said and they both looked away from each other. 

“Sorry, I can’t completely control myself right now.” Trevor said looking back at the ground now. 

“No, I should have known better Trevor.” Alucard said. A minute passed as no one spoke a word. 

“Say something…Anything.” Trevor said. 

“I’m just surprised. Why did you hide this from us?” Sypha asked. 

“Because I didn’t want you both to know that I am a monster. I’m supposed to kill monsters, not be one.” He said sadly. 

“Trevor your our friend. We’re disappointed that you didn’t tell us about your true self. We don’t care who or what you are as long as we are following the same goal.” Sypha said. 

“Oh…” Was all Trevor said and slowly got back up again with the help of a nearby tree. He leaned against the tree while looking at his friends. While he had better control of himself, they were starting to smell…good. 

“Oh God.” Trevor said and fell back to the ground. Just before he face planted a hand caught him mid air. It was Alucard.

“Trevor, what’s wrong? And what exactly are you? I’ve never seen a vampire with those eyes.” Alucard asked. 

“Mmm. Getting hungry again…Urg, I just want this whole thing to stop! I don’t wanna be like this.” Trevor said in frustration. The smell was getting stronger. His head was starting to pound and he brought a hand up to his temple and rubbed it. 

“Here.” Sypha said and showed him her wrist. Bad move on her part cause Trevor was starting to lose control again. He moved so quickly that neither Alucard nor Sypha saw him pin her up against a tree. Sypha had her breath nocked out of her while Trevor was staring right into her. 

“Trevor…” Was all she said, scared out of her whits now. Alucard put a hand on the hunter and tried to pull him away from Sypha. Trevor just growled and ripped his hand away before sending Alucard into a nearby tree. The tree croaked as Alucard slammed into the tree. Trevor looked back at Sypha. His eyes were not only purple, but they were slitted. It terrified Sypha now and before she could summon her flame, Trevor’s face was in her neck. With nowhere to go she just gasped as Trevor’s nose was up to her neck and sniffing. Seconds passed which felt like minutes before Trevor got off of her and she feel to the ground. She started to shake as her life was on the line because of one of her friends. 

Tears started to stream down her face in frustration and fear. Trevor on the other hand was confused. Sypha didn’t seem good enough to drink from but something else in the air stimulated him. While he could never remember when he turned into a beast, he was watching the show right in front of him. It terrified him…losing control and hurting the people he loved. Trevor then smelt that same fragrance from before and his mouth drooled. He whined a little bit before realizing the smell was in the direction of the half-vampire. Now recovering from Trevor’s previous actions, Alucard was caught off again when Trevor pinned him to the tree that he was just slammed into. The tree groaned again and Sypha, still shocked, could only watch as her friend pinned the other. 

“Get off me Belmont.” Alucard said growling and threatening. Trevor was losing his control and went to smell Alucard neck. Alucard frozen for a second before struggling against Trevor. Trevor only tightened his grip and immobilized the half-vampire. His struggled turned into vocal pleas as the hunter groaned in satisfaction. The smell that he smelt earlier was from Alucard. 

Without thinking any further he opened his mouth and bit into the unwilling neck. Alucard screamed and tried as best as he could to get out of the hunters grip with no avail. Now his life was on the line and he wasn’t even fighting demons or his father but his travel companion. 

Trevor kept drinking as fast as he could and the struggles from Alucard were becoming weak. Sypha realized that Trevor was killing Alucard and sent a fire ball to his back. It did the trick as the hunter let go of Alucard’s neck and made an animalistic noise. Alucard, even though he was weakened, had enough energy to move away from the hunter. Just as he got into his battle stance, Trevor fell back to the ground and went limp. Alucard was breathing heavily as adrenalin was pumping through him and placed a hand on his bitten neck. The wound was barely healing which concerned Alucard but didn’t have time as they needed to take care of Trevor. He looked over to Sypha. She looked like hell, understandably. 

“What do you suppose we do about Trevor?” Alucard said which caught Sypha’s attention. 

“I…I don’t know. Do you think it’s a good idea to bring him back to the camp? He clearly overpowers you and we don’t know if he’ll snap out of his cravings.” She said concerned. 

“Don’t worry Sypha I’m sure Trevor’s had his fill. We shouldn’t have to worry too much…I think.” Alucard said picking up Trevor and heading back to the camp. Alucard placed Trevor on his back at the camp sight as Sypha made a fire and they both took time to relax, or at least as much as they could. 

For the rest of the day, Alucard and Sypha waited patiently for the hunter to wake up again after his last attack. They were both a little nervous and made sure at least one pair of eyes was aimed on Trevor. When the sun was just starting to set the hunter grunted a little bit. The sorceress and the half-vampire stood up to attention as they heard the sound. Both of them looked at Trevor and started to get into their battle stance as Trevor started to move slightly. He soon opened his eyes and was greeted by his usual light grey eyes. Alucard and Sypha took a deep breath and walked over to the hunter. 

“Wha? What happened?” Trevor said rubbing his head. He didn’t realize his traveling companions were walking towards him and he jumped in fear. Visions of the morning started to flood his head and he made another noise. He was scared, frustrated and nervous now, especially that his friends know what he is.

“Trevor are you alright?” Sypha said as she sat down next to Trevor. He looked right into her eyes. 

“Yes…I think? What did I do? Please tell me that was a dream.” Trevor said with displeasure. 

“You remember everything Belmont?” Alucard said, clearly dissatisfied with the hunter.

“I think…did I hurt you guys?” He asked sadly. 

“Not too bad. Sypha got away with just a bruise but as for myself…” Alucard started to say remembering everything that had happened. He had never been bitten and he didn’t want to admit that Trevor’s actions…weren’t exactly hated. 

“Did I bite you Alucard?” Trevor asked. Alucard turned away from him.

“Yes.” He said almost whispering. Trevor’s fists hit the ground in frustration. 

“Damnit! This wasn’t supposed to happen! I should have never been born!” Trevor said now throwing a fit. Sypha placed her hands on Trevor’s shoulders.  
“Don’t you ever say that Trevor! You are an amazing person, if it weren’t for you I would have been dead and my people would have been killed. You have saved countless lives and I know you care for me and Alucard. Please, don't say that again.” Sypha said and Trevor snapped out of his fit. Instead of slamming the floor his fingers were know sliding though Sypha’s hair. She looked at Trevor in the eyes with teary eyes. Trevor sighed. 

“Ok. Ok you win. I won’t say that again, But honestly, I hate myself right now. I hurt both of you instead of staying by your side and helping you. I should have stopped myself when I had the chance.” Trevor said. 

“It can be hard to fight those demons without proper training Trevor.” Alucard said and Trevor looked up at him.

“Even though I am only half a vampire, I still get urges that I have to control. Without the help of my father in my youth I would have fallen into my urges as you did this morning. So tell me, what are you? How did you become this way? And how come you didn’t ask us for help?”


	7. Chapter 7

“…So tell me, what are you? How did you become this way? And how come you didn’t ask us for help?”  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Trevor looked ashamed. Now he really had to tell his friends everything. No going back. 

“I am, kind of a vampire but not exactly. Instead of drinking blood from humans, I tend to drink from the demons that invade this world. I don’t even know what to call myself. As for how I became this way, I’m not quite sure either. I’ve been like this since the day I was born but I still come from the Belmont bloodline. Some of my family members seemed disgusted by me and said I was born from the devil or told me that my parents should have killed me the day I was born. I’ve been so ashamed of myself that I haven’t told anyone outside of my family, which is why I never asked you for help. I have traveled by myself for so long that I didn’t know how to ask or get help from others. For that I’m sorry.” Trevor said Trembling. This was the first time, people outside of his family knew that real him and it was frightening. Sypha put a hand on Trevor’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of that Trevor, but it doesn’t matter to us who or what you are because we are friends. You and I have accepted Alcuard, why can’t we accept you for the way you are? Obviously we need to help you control your, vampire? demon? powers so that needs to be our first goal before finding your house.” Trevor was overwhelmed by the positivity coming from his friends. He looked to the both of them, Sypha was smiling and Alucard had his smart ass grin. They both accepted him and it made them stronger. 

“Al…alright.” Trevor said and got up slowly from the ground. Alucard was there to support him and cause Trevor felt a little woozy. After a couple of second the group was finally ready to move. Trevor felt like a new man and even smiled at the group before they started to move on foot. The day seemed to go by quickly, the trio talked for hours and eventually Trevor recognized a tree from his childhood. He ran up to the tree and memories started to flood back in his mind. In his childhood the tree was his fortress, house, ship, anything he wanted or thought of. Trevor laughed a little bit remembering the good times before moving along to the Belmont house. When they arrived the house was a disaster and untouched from the fire that occurred long ago. Some of the ground foundations stood and showed the perimeter of the huge house. 

“Home sweet home.” Trevor said before finding the door to the basement. It was under a series of heavy rocks which he could throw across the floor in a matter of minutes. Alucard and Sypha looked at each other in surprise, guess now that Trevor showed his real self, he could show some of his real powers. After a couple of minutes and rocks removed showed a huge stone with scriptures and engravings. 

“I can’t remember how to open the door.” Trevor said. 

“What, you haven’t been down here before?” Alucard asked a little snarky. 

“No, I have. My parents were going to show me how to open the door, until the fire.” Trevor said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Alucard said regretting his smart ass question. 

“I think I know how to open the door.” Sypha said and started to speak in a different language. With her magic the door opened revealing a dark hole that leads to the basement. Trevor went in first while Sypha and Alucard follow behind. It was pitch black so Sypha lit a flame in her hand and they walked down a huge flight of stairs. After that they finally walked into the heart of the basement. Through a door the dark room Sypha lit all of the candles in the room and revealed a large library. Trevor remembered this room, there were so many books and artifacts that would take forever to look at. He relished in his families prized possessions and presumed to walk towards the library’s large glossary of books. 

Sypha looked at the books with wonder and hoping to find a way to help Trevor, then find a way to stop Dracula. One the other hand, Alucard looked unamused. The books seemed ok but there were so many weapons and ways of killing vampires that it unsettled him. Trevor looked behind him to find the two emotions of his friends. 

“What’s the matter Alucard? This library should have all the answers we need to fight your father.” Trevor said, unaware of Alucards feelings.   
“I…I know, but it is unsettling to find books about killing my kind and even bones left behind.” Alucard said looking at the rows of vampire heads across the room. 

“Oh, well I guess I’m used to it since my family’s been like this for generations. Don’t forget your not the only one with fangs down here now.” Trevor said wondering how Alucard’s will look like. Alucard looked surprised, his mouth gapped open and was lost for words. 

“I suppose your right Trevor.” Alucard said softly. Sypha was already ahead of the game and was looking through books. After a few seconds of silence between the two men, Alucard decided to look through books. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t be of help with this either. I never learned how to read properly and forgot the little I know.” Trevor said with embarrassment.

“It’s ok Trevor, just look for weapons I guess.” Sypha said, concentrating on the books in front of her. Trevor took her words and started to look around the basement for weapons of his choosing. Multiple knifes, swords and explosives were lined up in cases, but nothing seemed to catch Trevor’s eyes until he found a large hole in a wall. 

“No way…” Trevor said as he looked at the small chest in the wall. He had heard about the weapon laying in the chest but never seen it with his own eyes. 

“What is it Trevor?” Sypha asked only a couple of rows away.

“It’s a weapon that I’ve always heard of and wanted to use but my parents wouldn’t let me. It the Holy Whip, it kills vampires and anything else in the demon world.” Trevor said opening the box and revealing the whip inside. It was a series of chains with a bulb at the end that will kill anything in an instant. Trevor picked it up and couldn’t believe that he was actually holding the weapon his family used for generations. It felt good to him and Trevor even smiled widely at it. He put it on his belt and went to walk around the basement again.


	8. Chapter 8

While Trevor was walking around the basement on the other side of Sypha he ran into Alucard. He was reading books but looked up as soon as Trevor went around the corner and made eye contact with him. 

“Opps.” Trevor said and tried to turn around before Alucard could say anything.

“Wait, Belmont.” Alucard said and Trevor stopped in his tracks. 

“What do you want Alucard?” He asked not really wanting to talk with the half-vampire. 

“Come here, sit.” Alucard said sitting on the ground and patting the area next to him. Trevor sighed and went over to sit next to Alucard. 

“Why do you want me to sit next to you?” Trevor asked. 

“Because I want to help you control yourself Trevor. It’s not like I want you to attack me again.” Alucard said. 

“And how are you going to help me?” Trevor asked. 

“Well, first of all, you need to control your hunger. You can’t blindly attack people when you feel like it.” Alucard stated. 

“I…I know, I just don’t know how to control my urges when they come forth.” Trevor said and rubbing the back of his neck. Alucard could see how uncomfortable Trevor was, but it had to be done. Before Trevor noticed, Alucard took his sharp nail and dragged it across his wrist. Trevor didn’t notice until he smelled the blood. All of a sudden he curls up into a ball and growled. 

“Alucard.” Trevor said angry.

“Trevor, you need to get a hold of yourself. Look into yourself, blood doesn’t define you. You are a Belmont, you are strong, not weak.” Alucard said trying to get Trevor into his senses. 

“Urg…Ah…Alucard…I can’t.” Trevor said trying to get away from the vampire. Alucard saw this and grabbed the hunters wrist. Trevor gasped in surprise and struggled even more. 

“You want to control yourself, nows your chance. You just had blood the other day, why are you so scared?” Alucard asked. It was true Trevor did feed the other day, but the blood smelt so good. Trevor finally stopped struggling and went limp. 

“Trevor?” Alucard said leaning over and grasping his head with both hands. The smell of Alucard’s blood was overwhelming Trevor. He could feel his body changing. His fangs started to grow, his eye sight became sharper, his body was full of energy. Alucard’s hand was right there, dripping with blood.

“Trevor..” Alucard said again and pulled Trevor into an upright position. Trevor was as still as a statue which means his still in control, for now.

“Trevor, talk to me…” Alucard said trying to distract the hunter. Trevor opened his closed eyes and looked right into Alucard. Eyes shining deep purple and his breathing was labored, fangs poking out from his lips. Alucard took a second to catch his own breath. The hunter…looked beautiful. 

“What are you staring at?” Trevor asked shaking Alucard out of his state. 

“If you can speak, you can distract yourself.” Alucard said. 

“So what now? Wanna talk about our feelings?” Trevor asked sarcastically. 

“Watch your tongue Belmont I’m trying to help you. You could be a little bit more appreciative about it.” Alucard said and Trevor laughed, fangs in full view now. Alucard felt something he had never felt before, a sudden urge that he barely had control over. He was supposed to be helping Trevor gain his ability to control himself and now the roles are starting to reverse. Alucard froze and then Trevor. 

“What’s wrong Alucard?” The hunter asked. Alucard took a couple of seconds to take control of himself. 

“Nothing…” Alucard said and tried to focus back on Trevor, his body finally relaxed again.

“Ok…So…” Trevor started. 

“I seemed like you are more relaxed now.” Alucard said and Trevor looked a little surprised.

“Your right. I totally forgot..haha.” Trevor said. Now that Trevor was relaxed, Alucard was going to try to push his luck now. With his wrist now only oozing, placed it in front of Trevor’s mouth. Trevor began to stiffen and eyes blown wide open. 

“Al..Alucard.” Trevor said with a wobbly voice. 

“It’s ok Trevor, just remember that you don’t need blood every time you see or smell it. How do you think I can control myself when the demons cast a sea of blood over an entire village?” Alucard said. It was true. Even when the streets were stained with blood, Alucard always held his composure. Trevor tried to resist, but was faltering. He growled and showed his fangs in warning. Alucard remembered when his father did this to him. It was difficult, but with some motivation, he finally got the hang of it. 

“Good.” Alucard said. Trevor still refused to give in.

“Don’t give up Trevor, you’re doing great.”

“What is this? I liked it when you were rude to me.” Trevor said eyeing Alucard’s wrist the whole time. 

“This is what my father did to me, you need to be pushed and motivated to keep control. It’s not like I want to compliment you.” Alucard said smirking now. That only made Trevor growl again. He was progressing better in the first round than Alucard had thought. At least until Trevor snapped. He grabbed the vampires wrist and started to lick the blood on his wrist. Alucard started to feel adrenaline rush through him. He…actually wanted the hunter to bite him. NO. 

“Trevor!” Alucard said and bonked him on the head. Trevor only growled. 

“Ouch! What was that for?” Trevor asked, not realizing the position they were in. Trevor backed away and Alucard allowed him some space. They were both breathing hard as if they had just ran away from demons. 

“I…didn’t think it would go so well the first try Trevor.” Alucard said and got off of the floor. Trevor was still sitting, stunned by his actions and as well as Alucard’s. 

“So what? We’re finished now?” 

“Yes, if I push you anymore…you might not like the results.” Alucard said carefully and picked up a book. His wrist was free of a scar and blood thanks to Trevor. Trevor was still in ‘hunter’ mode and it felt weird. He wasn’t used to being in control while his fangs were out. Alucard was watching Trevor’s actions from the corner of his eyes and was amused. Trevor was looking at his hands where his finger nails grew in length and sharpness. He lifted his hand and ran it over his teeth where he found his fangs. He gasped a little and pulled back his hand. 

“Have you never seen yourself in a mirror like this Trevor?” Alucard asked. 

“Never…I’ve never been in control enough to.” Trevor replied.

“Let’s go find a mirror then.” Alucard said and gave Trevor a hand. 

Trevor got off the ground thanks to Alucards help and they both looked around the basement to find a mirror. Luckily they found a space were extra rooms were and found a mirror in a bedroom. Alucard took a torch with him and lit candles on the way so light would shine in the room. 

“Close your eyes.” Alucard said and placed a hand over the hunters eyes. Trevor shut them and Alucard lit the rest of the room. Trevor was anxious, he had never seen himself in his ‘hunter’ mode. When Alucard was finished lighting all of the candles he asked Trevor to open his eyes. It took a couple of seconds for the hunter to gain enough perseverance to open his eyes. When he did Trevor gasped. 

Trevor looked into his eyes, but they were completely different. They were dark purple. He moved his face to a couple of different angles to see if his eye color changed, but no, it stayed the same. Next he opened his mouth and found his fangs. They were long and pointy, just like Alucards. Trevor got closer to the mirror and looked at his pearly white fangs. He took his finger and ran it over them. 

“Ouch.” Trevor said and accidentally slit his finger. Alucard froze on the other side of the room. He didn’t realize how good the hunter smelt to him. It was like Trevor’s blood was pulling him in. He’d never felt a pull this hard and it was getting difficult for the vampire to control himself with every ticking second. Mean while, Trevor was still distracted by his transformation. He licked the blood that was on his finger and looked at his face as a whole, now making faces at himself. After a couple of minutes Trevor was finished looking at himself and turned towards Alucard. He found the vampire as still as a statue and eyes shut. Trevor was curious about the vampire and walked towards him. 

“Alucard?” Trevor asked and Alucard didn’t respond. 

“Alucard?” He asked again and shook Alucard’s arm. The next thing Trevor knew, he was pinned to the ground and staring into blood red eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

“Alucard!” Trevor yelled but Alucard had other ideas. The vampire lowered his head into Trevor’s neck and sniffed before licking long strides. Trevor froze, the only thing he could do was to struggle again the vampires grip. Luckily he was stronger than the vampire and pinned him down instead. Alucard hissed at his current position and growled when Trevor showed his fangs. 

“Alucard what’s gotten into you? You were fine just a second ago.” Trevor said worried about his friend. It felt weird to have the roles reversed. Usually Alucard had his whole life together and presented himself like he owned the world. Now he was crumbling to his instincts and trying to attack his friend. Or at least what Trevor thought. Trevor pinned Alucard down for minutes with no luck, the vampire was still in instinct mode and was snapping his jaw at the hunter. Obviously he was hungry and wanted Trevor to satisfy him. Since Trevor was stronger than Alucard, a unlikely thought crossed him mind. No. Trevor though, it would put them both at risk. After a couple more minutes, Trevor had no choice.

Trevor took Alucards hands and held them behind the vampires back. Alucard hissed at the action and Trevor ignored it and lifted him up into a upright position. He sat on the vampires legs in order for Alucard to not struggle against him. 

“Whatever God watching over us, please don’t let the vampire get blood on my good tunic.” Trevor said and leaned closer to Alucard. Alucard didn’t waste a second to get back to Trevor’s neck. At first he nuzzled his head and it startled Trevor. He looked like he wanted to bite into me first thing, so why is he acting like this? Trevor though. Next Alucard grazed his fangs and licked along Trevor’s pulse point and Trevor almost melted. He pulled away a little bit from shock and was greeted by a growl from Alucard. Trevor took a few seconds to clear his head before tilting his head back in. Alucard hummed with pleasure as he continued to pleasure Trevor’s neck. Seconds slowed down into minutes and Trevor was starting to enjoy it as much as Alucard. When Trevor finally relaxed, but kept his grip on Alucard’s hands, the vampire took the opportunity to finally take what he wanted. Trevor felt the vampires fangs seep into his neck and he couldn’t help but moan. He never thought that getting bitten would feel this good and almost relished in it…almost. He didn’t want Alucard to take the lead and tried to focus on his consciousness. Trevor was trying to concentrate with some luck. Alucard lucky wasn’t making too much of a mess and was even purring with every gulp. Do vampires really purr? Trevor questioned. After was felt like an hour, Trevor’s mind was starting to slip but Alucard was still attached to his neck. 

“Alucard. Stop.” Trevor said with no luck. He tried again.

“Alucard!” Yelled this time, but didn’t catch the vampires attention. The only thing he could do was rip him off of his neck. It was going to hurt and Trevor counted to three before ripping Alucard off of him. 

“Ahh.” Trevor screamed a little at the pain and Alucard growled. Trevor knew he had to get the upper hand and pined the vampire to the floor again before slapping him and finally getting Alucard’s attention.

“Wha…What happened?” Alucard asked smelling blood and feeling it around his mouth. He looked at Trevor. He placed a hand on his neck and tried to stop the bleeding. Now it was Alucard’s turn to look surprised and stunned. 

“Did I bite you?” Alucard asked. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, it was my idea. There’s no way you can overpower me like this.” Trevor said looking at the vampires now golden eyes. Alucard remembered how powerful the hunter was a realized that Trevor willingly let him feed on him. Alucard whipped his mouth and looked at Trevor again. He was panting and looked like he lost a lot of blood. He didn’t want the hunter to lose control again and instead bit his wrist. Trevor looked into Alucard’s eyes. 

“But. I just fed on you earlier.” He said and gripped his tunic. 

“I know but I just took a lot from you and you can’t control it as much as myself.” Alucard said and brought his wrist closer. Trevor didn’t have time to thing before his body reacted. His bit into the inviting wrist and slowly started to drink. Trevor looked and found himself looking straight into Alucard’s eyes. His facial expression showed that his was not in pain, the exact opposite actually. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were partially shut closed as he looked like he was enjoying it. Trevor pushed his luck and bit down harder and greeted with a wonderful reaction from the vampire. Alucard’s mouth opened more as if in a silent scream and then relaxed again. Trevor took a couple more gulps before he let go and licked the wound until it closed. The eye contact didn’t stop for one minute until Trevor let go of Alucard’s wrist. 

“Hm…Thank you.” Trevor said and Alucard retracted his arm. 

“No problem.” Alucard said and there was a pregnant pause before they heard Sypha calling for the two of them. They didn’t have time to discuss what happened before Sypha came into the room with a book in hand and huffing like he ran a marathon. She saw the two men on the floor and cocked her head to the side. 

“What are you both up to?” She said confused and both Trevor and Alucard got up as quickly as possible. 

“I was helping Trevor. He’s trying to control his powers. See, look at him, he’s in his full form and not attacking anyone.” Alucard said and Sypha looked at Trevor’s now purple eyes. 

“Wow, Trevor, can you really control yourself now?” Sypha asked. 

“Not totally, but I’m getting the hang of it.” Trevor said. 

“We were going to discuss how to transform back to his human form, but then you called for us. By the way, what did you find?” Alucard said and looked at the book Sypha had in her hand. 

“Oh, sorry about that. I just found out something about Trevor.” She said excitingly. Both of the males heads perked up.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh, sorry about that. I just found out something about Trevor.” She said excitingly. Both of the males heads perked up.

“It says that Trevor is a vampire, but mutated. Instead of craving for human blood like normal vampires, he craves the blood of monsters. They are born only and usually occurs in the Belmont bloodline, hints why they fight off vampires. It is very rare because they are the strongest creature in the world. It says that there is no record of these vampires except in the Belmont history. There was a record of five existing in the world before they all perished making Trevor the only existing vampire of his kind.” They all let that sink in for a second.

“Is there anything else about me in that book?” Trevor asked. 

“Well, not really, it was a small paragraph in the book, but I’ll look more into it. You and Alucard have fun now. I’m going to look at more book.” Sypha said with a wink and headed out of the room. 

“Ug, I feel like I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Trevor said pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I probably won’t either Trevor.” Alucard said. 

“So. You were talking about me transforming back into my human self.” Trevor said and Alucard looked at Trevor. His eyes gleaming in the candlelight. Alucard couldn’t look away. 

“Yes. It’s a little bit complicated and hard to explain in words but it’s like shedding a second skin. At least that’s what it feels like to me.” Alucard said looking at his palm now. 

“What do you mean ‘to you?’ Can you transform into another thing too?” Trevor questioned. 

“Yes. I can turn into a wolf if I want to. I usually transform when I’m battling, but I haven’t done it in front of you two yet.” Alucard said. 

“That’s…pretty cool actually. Do you think I can do that too?” Trevor said teasingly. 

“I hardly doubt it.” Alucard said with a small laugh. Trevor began to laugh too and soon the men were chuckling together. After a minute, they both calmed down. 

“Ok, ok, you really need to try it Trevor.” Alucard said. 

“So, What? Shed another skin?” Trevor asked. 

“Don’t think to hard about it Trevor, just, think of something pleasant or what makes you human too. It could be your family, fighting off monsters, eating regular food, anything really.” Alucard said and Trevor started to clear his mind. The first thing that popped into his head was his childhood tree. How comforting and amazing the tree was to him. Trevor felt like he was floating. He could feel his fangs slowly ascend into his gums and this nails shortening. After a couple of seconds passed, Trevor opened his eyes to find Alucard smiling at him. 

“Goof job, why don’t you look in the mirror.” Alucard said walking the hunter over. Trevor got a good look at himself, his human features came back. No fangs, claws or purple eyes, just, normal Trevor. 

“It worked! I look normal.” Trevor said excitingly. 

“Good, now transform back.” Alucard said. 

“What?” Trevor said puzzled. 

“You have to learn how to transform in an instant. How do you think you’ll be able to defeat demons and my father in your human form?” Alucard said smirking.   
“Um, in my human form.” Trevor said to quickly. 

“Well, not only do you upgrade in your vampire form, but you can also feed at the same time. You are going to use more energy in the form, therefore you need to be able to change back and fourth.” Alucard said and made perfect sense to Trevor. 

“Oh” was all he could say. Trevor stood still and thought about the times he couldn’t control himself, the only times he was actually in his true form. It was unsettling that it triggered him to change. His fangs slid out in an instant and he growled, almost breaking his self control. 

“Trevor, you may be a vampire, but that doesn’t mean you have to violent all the time. Try not to get overly hyped up when transforming into your vampire form.” Alucard said and Trevor calmed down a little bit. The feeling of power was running through his veins again. It felt better than being in his human form. It was making Trevor feel uncomfortable again.

“Ah, Um, what happens if I don’t want to change back?” Trevor asked. 

“That’s up to you, but remember, the more you stay in this form, the more you have to feed and use more self-control. Are you ready to take that on?” Alucard said, carefully making sure that Trevor would want to change back. 

“Damn, it just, feels good being like this. Since you both know my secret, I want to stay like this.” Trevor said and Alucard looked at him with disappointed eyes.   
“If you wish to do so, then do it, but we must work on your transformation regardless. Now change again.” Alucard said more sternly.   
“Alright.” Trevor said and tried to transform back. It took a little more time to go back to his human form because Trevor almost wants to stay as a vampire.   
“Good, again.” Alucard demanded. Trevor groaned but transformed. Again and again Alucard demanded Trevor to change. After what seemed like 100 times, Trevor was mentally and physically tired. 

“Again.” Alucard said. 

“Please, no, I’m to tired.” Trevor said finally ready to give up, he was on his knees now because it was now physically taxing. Alucard came over and grabbed Trevor by the neck, picking him up. 

“Trevor, I did not ask. Now do as I say.” Alucard said and placed Trevor on his feet. Trevor tried again and slowly his features transformed into his vampire self. After Trevor changed, he passed out. Alucard felt a little bad about the hunter plunging face first into the ground, but it couldn’t be helped. There was a nearby bed that was all dusty in the corner. Alucard took off the sheets and dusted off the bed a little bit before placing Trevor in the middle of it. He should be exhausted and sleep for a while, Alucard thought and went back to the library. 

“Had fun playing with Trevor?” Sypha said with a huge grin on her face. 

“Well, he changed so much he passed out, so now I’m going to look for a way to destroy my father for the night.” Alucard said. 

“Sounds interesting. Well I’m going to bed for the night since I’ve been doing all the work today.” Sypha said raising her nose to the sky. 

“Well if Trevor went on another ‘hunting spree’ that wouldn’t have been good either. He needs to train himself to use both forms in order to defeat those demons and my father. I’ve gotten him used to his vampire side so now we have to retrain him in that form. He’ll be good use to us if he can control his powers.” Alucard said seriously. Sypha just laughed and patted the half-vampire on the back. 

“Well have fun with that coach, I’m sure Trevor’s making leaps and bound.” Sypha said before heading into one of the bedrooms. Alucard took the opportunity to head into the library. He was looking through books when he found a mirror. Not just a normal mirror, but one that can teleport.


	11. Chapter 11

Trevor woke up with a huge headache…again. 

“God, what happened?” Was all he said before realizing he was on a bed. Memories flooded back into his head. The last thing he remembered was transforming back into his vampire form before passing out. 

“Oh, I’m going to kill that son of a bitch.” Trevor said before getting out of bed, slowly. He looked in that mirror in the room to find himself in the form he was in when he passed out. Fangs were made clear when he yawned and went out into the library, for no reason. 

“Good morning, I didn’t expected you to wake up so early.’ Alucard said and popped up behind the hunter. 

“Ah.” Trevor said and whipped his hand in defense. Alucard didn’t have time to fend himself before flying into a nearby wall. Alucard groaned and realized it wasn’t a good idea to scare the most powerful being on earth. Trevor ran over to Alucard. 

“Damn Alucard, I’m sorry, you startled me.” He said giving the half-vampire a hand. 

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea to stay in your vampire form and now look at what happened. You can’t control your powers so why are you casually walking around like you can?” Alucard said getting angry. Trevor felt a little ashamed of himself. 

“Sorry, I guess I’m getting a little out of hand.” Trevor said and transformed back into his human form. Alucard looked a little bit more pleased but still hurting from getting flung against the wall. 

“It’s still dark outside, lets go find you something to eat.” Alucard said casually and Trevor froze up. 

“You mean, like feed?” Trevor asked.

“Yes, is it so bad that you require blood?” Alucard asked.

“No, I guess not. But why are you so casual about it?” Trevor asked. 

“Did you really just ask that question to a vampire? It’s literally my diet.” Alucard said and Trevor felt embarrassed. 

“Let’s just go already.” Trevor said and the vampires left the basement. Sypha was sleeping soundly and nothing was going to harm her as long as the basement door was standing. Trevor and Alucard went out to a nearby village, the sounds of people screaming and demons running around alerted their ears. Alucard looked at Trevor and transformed. It was easy to follow instincts in the right circumstances. The vampires went into the city and fought against the demons. Alucard used his sword while Trevor used his whip. Countless demons exploded and fell to the ground dead because of the vampires. The villagers ran into their homes and watched from afar as the duo ripped through the town. Trevor was really feeling it, the energy in his blood, feeling weightless and catching the demons every single move. It was becoming too much and eventually Trevor lost control. Instead of using his whip he used his nails to cut throats and bite into the unwilling creatures. 

Alucard on the other hand was busy with multiple demons and didn’t see Trevor’s downhill battle with himself. When Alucard finally fought off the multiple demons he looked to Trevor for assistance only to find him in a blood pool. Trevor was laughing and tearing through demons like it was butter. It was concerning but at least Trevor would get his fill. The only problem will be after all the demons were killed. After an hour, no demons were left alive and Trevor had so much energy. Alucard grabbed Trevor by the wrist and yanked him to the ground. Trevor growled in protest and Alucard gave it right back to him. 

“Remember who you are Belmont. This isn’t you. This is a monster.” Alucard said but Trevor started to struggle. He got out of Alucard’s grip and pinned him to the ground. He was about to strike before realizing that it was his traveling partner. Trevor started to shake vigorously and let go of the vampire. Alucard was astounded by Trevor’s actions, he was finally starting to control himself. 

“Trevor, you recognize me don’t you?” Alucard asked and Trevor stared at him in the eyes. Seconds passed before Trevor answered.   
“Yes.” He said and transformed back into a human. Alucard was amazed by Trevor’s new will. 

“Did you have enough to eat?” Alucard asked and Trevor nodded his head. Blood covered the hunters body but at least he was in control now.

“Let’s go wash off before we head back.” Alucard said and started to walk away from the village before the villagers started to crowd. It took the two only a couple of minutes before finding a nearby stream. Trevor took off his tunic and started to wash off the blood that covered his body/clothes. 

“How do you feel?” Alucard asked. 

“I feel great actually, my stomach feels full and I’m kicking with energy. What about you?” Trevor asked back. 

“I’m not going to lie, using up my energy and fighting off those monsters has made me feel a little weak.” Alucard said. 

“Here, have some.” Trevor said and offered his wrist. 

“No, I don’t want to take from you…we’ve already shared too much blood between each other.” Alucard said. 

“Come on, it won’t hurt will it?” Trevor said unknowing about the situation. 

“Look, thank you for your generosity but do you know what happens if vampires share too much blood between each other?” 

“No.” 

“Well, they can become bonded. I’m surprised that we didn’t after our little stunt yesterday, but I still feel urges to complete it with you.” And with that Trevor took a step back and Alucard hung his head. 

“So you’re telling me that you want to complete our bond because we shared blood?” 

“Kind of like that yes. I can’t force you into anything and controlling yourself is something more important than my own instincts.” Trevor remembered when Alucard couldn’t control himself. Was that why he acted so strange yesterday? Trevor though. 

“What ever you are thinking. Yes, my behavior yesterday was due to me wanting to create a bond.” Trevor looked at Alucard with amazement.

“So are you sure that you don’t want my blood?” Trevor asked one last time, hoping that the vampire would say yes. 

“No.” Alucard said and Trevor was greeted with disappointment. 

“Well if you don’t want my blood then what else do you want?” Trevor asked. 

“Human blood is needed but I can also live off of animal blood for the time being. Before we fight my father though, I will require human blood.” Alucard said. Trevor ran into the woods, following his instincts and transforming. He smelled for any kind of animal and listened for heartbeats. After a minute Trevor caught on to something and lunged for it. Before the animal knew what happened to it, Trevor broke the deers neck. Alucard followed soon after and Trevor offered it to the hungry vampire. Alucard was hesitant to feed in front of the hunter but Trevor couldn’t help but watch in curiosity. 

“Please stop staring at me before I eat.” Alucard said trying to get Trevor to look the other way. 

“Why? I’m curious on how you feed. Since i am a vampire myself, I feel like I should learn from the best.” Trevor complimented and with that Alucard sunk his fangs into the dead deer. He latched his teeth into the deers neck and created a suction with his mouth. Carefully, Alucard slowly gulped the blood of the deer without spilling a drop of blood. Trevor’s purple eyes watched eagerly at the half-vampire. After a couple of minutes Alucard was finished with his meal and tenderly placed the deer back onto the forest floor. Alucard looked at the deer one last time before lifting his head, only to find the hunters face inches away from his. Trevor looked like a kid in a candy store which startled Alucard.

“Why are you so happy all of a sudden?” Alucard asked, clearly irritated by Trevor’s action. 

“You we amazing. You didn’t even spill a drop while I covered myself in it.” Trevor said. Alucard was taken back a little, he had been trained how to be a proper vampire while Trevor didn’t receive guidance at all. It was definitely a bonding moment between the two men and life changing to Trevor. 

“Thanks, I guess. Lets head back to your house now.” Alucard said and headed back to the Belmont estate before Trevor could say anything. They didn’t say anything along that way and Trevor transformed back to his human form. Trevor realized that he had much to learn and being in his vampire form was too dangerous for his friends. The sun was rising and when the two got back to the house, it was engulfed in sunlight. Trevor and Alucard made their way back to the basement and found Sypha back to work like usual. 

“And where did you two run off to?” She asked without putting her book down. 

“Trevor and I needed to feed so we found a nearby village raging with demons.” Alucard said bluntly. Trevor’s face heated up by how Alucard responded but didn’t say anything. 

“By the way, I think I’ve figured out a way to stop my fathers castle from moving.” Alucard said and Sypha finally put down her book. 

“How?”


	12. Chapter 12

“How did you find a way to stop your father castle from moving Alucard?” Sypha questioned. 

“I found a mirror a couple of isles down, it can teleport you anywhere you want. If you can put a spell on the castle then we have a chance of finding and destroy my father.” Alucard said. 

“Show me.” Sypha demanded and Alucard lead the way.

In front of the trio stood a large, shattered mirror,   
“Are you talking about this piece of trash?” Trevor said and kicked a shard of mirror. Alucard turned around. 

“Yes Trevor, and by the way, this piece of trash is going to get us to my fathers castle so hold your tongue before you speak please.” Alucard said and Trevor turned away in embarrassment. He wasn’t used to being nice to the half-vampire yet, even though Alucard has been very helpful. 

“If we find a book that will allow us to morph it back together and use it to to my fathers castle from moving, we can take care of him for sure.” Alucard said making a fist in his hand.

“Ok then, all hands on deck.” Sypha said and headed towards all of the books. 

Trevor was bored while the other two were looking for books on the magic mirror. He walked around the underground library and huffed every time he saw the half-vampire working hard or made it through another lap around. Alucard was getting annoyed by the actions of his partner and decided to take a break from the books in front of him. Trevor didn’t realize that Alucard took a break and when he turned around the corner, the vampire was nowhere to be seen. Trevor was disappointed and took another large breath. 

“What do you want from me hunter?” Alucard asked and Trevor spun around as fast as he could. He blushed and couldn’t look at Alucard in the eyes. 

“Well, I was a little bored, it’s not fun when you don’t know how to read.” Trevor said embarrassingly. 

“At the same time, you have to be patient so Sypha and I can get our research finished. You might be bored, but this is difficult work. We can’t just rely on Sypha to finish all of the textbook work.” Alucard said and Trevor was now more ashamed than every. Not only did he want the vampires attention, but now he was refraining him from doing his job. 

“Uh, sorry then….carry on with your books and all.” Trevor said and started to walk away before a hand grabbed his wrist. Trevor turned around again and looked into the vampires eyes. 

“Are you two going to kiss or something?” Sypha said watching the whole show unfold in front of her. Both Alucard and Trevor looked startled and looked at the magician. 

“Wh-What?” Alucard stated and then looked at Trevor. He hadn’t realized what actions he was taking towards the hunter. Was he really interested in him? Did he really like men that way or was this something he was overthinking? 

“Alucard… don’t tell me you haven’t realized what you were doing? You look like you’re ready to eat Trevor every time you look at him, and not in a fighting type of way.” Sypha said and giggled a little bit. 

“But…I wasn’t trying to. I didn’t even realize what I was doing.” Alucard said and ripped his hand away from the hunter. Trevor sighed, he had also just realized what had happened. 

“Alucard.” Trevor said and looked at the vampire. 

“This is so fucking cheesy so I will never repeat this again. I…I think I’m interested in you.” Trevor said and rubbed his head with his hand and blushing like a little school girl. Alucard was beginning the stages of understanding who and what he was doing with Trevor. He dropped to the ground and before he hit the floor, Trevor caught him and pulled him into Trevor’s chest. Now it was Alucard’s turn to blush uncontrollably. Neither men decided to acknowledge Sypha and just looked at each other in the eyes. Where they meant to be together? Was it fait or just some dumb thing that happened between each other? Why were they so drawn to each other ever since Trevor exposed himself? Questions were running a mile a minute, but neither men spoke. A minute went by and everyone was dazed. 

“So….Uh…MMM” Alucard tried to say before Trevor did the unthinkable. Trevor leaned over to the vampire and pressed his lips into Alucard’s own. Alucard was more surprised than disgusted but went with it anyway. They closed their eyes and shared a few pecks before slowly backing away from each other. 

“Wow…took you guys long enough. I’m going back to work, you both have your fun or something.” Sypha said and started to walk away. Alcuard was still in the hands of Trevor and they couldn’t break eye contact yet. 

“So…” Trevor said and tilted his head away from the vampire. They were both blushing so much but Alucard finally registered what had happened. He grabbed Trevor’s head and pulled him to the center where their eye met again. 

“Trevor.” Alucard said breathlessly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I mean look at us, a vampire and a hunter!! What would our families think? And…” 

“Trevor…It’s ok. I…I didn’t realize that we formed this close of a connection until now.” Alcaurd said. 

“Neither did I…how…how did this happen?” Trevor asked. 

“It must have been your vampire side. You attacked me the moment you woke up in that form and I couldn’t resist myself afterwards. I guess you could say we made a literal connection between us.” Alucard said chuckling a little bit. Trevor’s mouth was wide open now. Alucard could literally see the gears turning in his head. 

“I…guess that makes sense,” Trevor said. Silence overtook both of them again. They both knew what they wanted but one of them had to make the move again. 

“Alucard.” Trevor said and the vampire knew exactly what he wanted.

“Trevor.” Alucard said and Trevor leaned into him. Their lips pressed once again and started to become something more. A spark inside of them began to explode and the next thing they knew, they were making out in the middle of the library. Trevor decided to take the lead and forced his tongue into the half-vampire. Alucard made a sound in between a moan and a small yelp, but that didn’t stop Trevor from his actions. Trevor was a little too enthusiastic as he nicked his tongue against Alucard’s. Alucard gasped and Trevor immediately pulled away. 

“Sorry.” Trevor said a created some space between the two. It was still a little awkward so both of them looked away from each other. Eventually Trevor put his hands down to his side and Alucard backed away a step. Alucard wrapped himself in his arms and grunted a little before falling onto his knees. 

“Alucard.” Trevor said with panic and came to his level. 

“Trevor. Get away, I can’t…control myself around you.” Alucard said losing control of his human side. Trevor took Alucard’s head into his hands and forced the vampire to make eye contact with him.

“Alucard. It’s ok.” Trevor said and tilted his head to the side. Alucard’s eyes flashed red and he whined. 

“Please, I don’t want to do this.” Alucard said almost whispering now in frustration and pain. 

“Alucard.” Trevor said with a stern voice. “Take from me, don’t make me ask again.” Trevor said tilting his neck even further. Alucard’s will was crushed as he looked at the pulsing vein in the hunters neck. Alucard shivered at the thought of bitting into the sweet neck and before he knew it, his actions took over. Alucard sniffed the Trevor’s neck first and the burst of air made the hunter tremble before wrapping his arms around the half-vampire. Next, Alucard licked the victims neck long and slow which made Trevor grunt and softly moan in anticipation. The half-vampire made everything slow, articulate and wanted Trevor to beg. With the scrape of his fangs Trevor shivered again and practically begged the vampire to bite into his willing neck. Alucard couldn’t take it any longer and bit down. Both men moaned in satisfaction and held each other closer.


	13. Chapter 13

Alucard drank and drank from the hunter, unknowing that Trevor was starting to lose consciousness. Trevor could see black spots in his vision but didn’t say anything as he was enjoying the moment and never wanted it to end. Slowly the black spots took over his vision and Trevor unwrapped his arms from Alucard and dropped to his sides. Alucard’s mind had finally began to focus and realized that the hunter wasn’t holding him anymore and his breathing was becoming labored. 

“Trevor…?” Alucard said slightly shaking the hunter to see if he was joking around with him. Trevor didn’t respond and laid in the vampires arms without moving. This time Alucard shook Trevor more vigorously. 

“Trevor. This isn’t funny, wake up.” Alucard said more irritated this time. After a couple of seconds passed, Alucard realized that Trevor wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. He took too much and Trevor was paying for it. 

“Trevor, why didn’t you tell me I was taking too much? God forbid you for being a responsible adult.” Alucard was mumbling and bit into his wrist. He groaned at the pain a little bit before opening Trevors mouth and shoving his wrist to his lips. Trevor wasn’t moving still even though blood was pooling in his mouth. 

“Damn it you stupid hunter!” Alucard said angrily and took a mouthful of his own blood into his mouth. He sealed his lips to Trevor’s and exchanged the blood between them. Trevor took his first gulp and Alucard was slightly delighted. Trevor started to drink and it began to get more and more greedy. Alucard pulled away and held his wrist up to the hunter. Trevor started to drink with more greed and eventually gripped his hands around the vampires wrist and arm. Alucard was more concerned about the hunter so he didn’t mind the added touch until Trevor was beginning to drink too much. 

“God damn you gluten! Stop drinking before I pass out now!?” Alucard said with anger and frustration. After was seemed like hours, Trevor’s gulps turned into sips and he eventually let go. Alucard took back his hand and rubbed the wounded area, waiting for it to heal back up. Trevor looked glassy eyed and showed his fangs full on. It was the face of arousal from the blood of Alucard. Alucard admired the look of Trevor, it was beautiful. They both looked at each other in the eyes and saw each others desires. 

“We’re trending on dangerous grounds Trevor.” Alucard said blushing like no tomorrow. Trevor didn’t care though, he knew he wanted Alucard and so he took action for it. He slowly got closer to the vampire and went eye level with him. Alucard watch every movement the hunter made but did not move himself. Trevor slowly wrapped his hands around the golden locks and looked at his red plump lips. Again, Trevor slowly moved closer and closer to the vampire until their lips finally kissed. Alucard made a sound of surprise before melting into the touch. They both knew this was dangerous but neither of them cared. The gentle kiss slowly got more aggressive and before they knew it, Trevor’s tongue was reaching the depths of Alucard’s throat. Groans came from both men as they enjoyed the actions of the hunter. Alucard didn’t know what to do so instead he just grabbed into Trevors shoulders and awaited his actions. They were both so caught up in the act they nether of them realized that they were scraping and cutting each others lips open. Alucard only realized this when he started to suck on the hunters lips. 

“Trevor, we should stop before we can’t control ourselves.” Alucard said in a slight panic. 

“Maybe I don’t want to control myself Al…lu..card?” Trevor said looking at the vampire with his glowing purple eyes. Alucard flushed even more, if it was even possible, and swallowed hard. Trevor lowered himself to around Alucard’s chest and tilted his neck to the side. 

“I want you to mark me Alucard, I want you to drink from me so when a be connected.” Trevor said with sex dripping off of his voice. Alucard was surprised by the hunters intentions but his self control was breaking. 

“You don’t know what you’re doing to me Belmont, be careful what you wish for.” The vampire said half hissing through his teeth. Trevor presumed to claw at the vampires chest and whine for him to complete the bond. 

“TREVOR! you have to understand exactly what you are doing. Once we do this, we can never go back.” Alucard said with panic. 

“Maybe I want to do this Alucard, have you ever thought about how I’ve felt about you…” Trevor said and then started to shrink in front of Alucard. Trevor looked embarrassed. 

“You…You’ve really fallen that hard for me Trevor?” Alucard said carefully.

“…” There was silence between both of them for a minute.

“Yes, ok yes I do have feelings for you! Are you happy you blood sucking vampire.” With that Alucard chuckled at the comment and brought Trevor into his arms. 

“You fool, you also drink blood. I didn’t realize that you had such strong feelings for me. How long has this been going on?” Alucard asked.

“Since I’ve met you, I acted like a dick because I didn’t want you to see through me. I don’t want anyone to see through me, but now that you know, what are you going to do about it?” Trevor asked. Alucard perked up a bit. 

“I’m going to take responsibility for my actions then”


	14. Chapter 14

“I’m going to take responsibility for my actions.” Alucard said and pressed his lips into the hunters. They were locked in a gratifying kiss before it got more aggressive. Teeth were out and started to slowly cut up the mens lips which added even more passion. Claws gripped at clothes and blood was starting to appear everywhere. Alucard’s senses finally came through after Trevor decided to shred the vampires shirt off. 

“Trevor!” Alucard said with panic. Trevor’s eyes were glossy before realizing what he had done to the vampire. His eyes immediately returned to normal and looked slightly horrified. 

“Did I? What just happened?” Trevor said looking at all the blood on his hands now. 

“We partook in a passionate activity before either of us knew what was happening.” Alucard said a looked apologetically at the hunter.

“Oh.” Was all Trevor could say. Silence fell between the two men for a couple of minutes. Neither of them knew what to say but they both knew what became of their relationship. They needed each other, they were meant for each other whether they liked it or not. 

“I…” Both of the men said at the same time. Both of them looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Alucard finally said something first. 

“I love you Trevor Belmont, I know this is true now but we have a job to do. We can’t just leave Sypha to do all the work while we…engage in our activities. I definitely want to do this again but we have an obligation to get rid of all these demons and destroy my father. I wish we had more time before the battle.” Alucard said taking Trevor’s hands. 

“I know Alucard. I didn’t want to admit this myself but I love you too. You’re right about the whole vampire, demon thing though, we do have a job right now even if we want to follow our instincts right now.” Trevor said both agreeing with each other. 

“Come on you crazy vampire hunter.” Alucard said getting up.

“That’s crazy monster hunter to you.” Trevor said mockingly. Alucard gave a small chuckle before trying to find Sypha again. Both men knew their relationship had to wait at the moment, but they couldn’t be more ready to come back to it. 

After walking around the basement for a couple of minutes, they found Sypha engulfed in stack of books. She was reading diligently before looking up and finding the two men staring at her. 

“Are you two going to just stand there or are you going to help me?” She said with a sarcastic voice. Alucard perked up and immediately went to a stack of books to begin reading. Trevor didn’t know what to do and looked like a deer in headlights. 

“Uhh. What exactly am I supposed to do while you do your research?” Trevor asked the sorceress. 

“You can bring me the books that need reading and put the ones I’ finished with away.” She said and handed him the first book to put away. Trevor huffed and did what she ordered him to do. This occurred for hours before the trio heard something banging the magic door.

“Are we supposed to have company or is that demons?” Trevor said trying to make a joke. 

“Very funny you clown.” Alucard said annoyed. 

“I need more time.” Sypha whispered. “I need more time, Trevor, look after the door and kill anyone that tries to get inside.” Sypha ordered. 

“Why me?” Trevor said annoyed by all the orders. 

“That’s your job, isn’t it Belmont?” Alucard sarcastically said. 

“Sometimes I’ve wondered why I even like you.” Trevor said before he heard the door breaking down.

“Because you love me, now go destroy those beasts.” Alucard said and Trevor ran away blushing just a bit.

“Love?” Sypha asked. 

“Yes Sypha, we have somehow created a strong relationship in the time of his…transformation.” Alucard admitted with a small blush, barely enough for anyone to see.


End file.
